


Sick Girlfriend

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brigitte is Sick, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hana has to look after her, MekaMechanic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: When Hana notices that her Swedish girlfriend has not arrived at the gym for there early morning workout the young gamer sets off to find out what has happened. What she finds though is her tough, strong and beautiful Brigitte sick in bed.





	Sick Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> People seemed to like Midnight Comfort so after a bit of thinking and reading and looking at too much MekaMechanic stuff I thought it would be great to see Hana take care of Brigitte for a change. Short and sweet and I hope you enjoy it!

It was like any normal day for Hana. She had woken up early and proceeded to put on her gym gear which consisted of a grey tank top with matching shorts. Her sneakers were white and she even put her hair up in a ponytail with a white hair tie. After a shopping trip for gym gear thanks to Brigitte wanting Hana to be able to do workouts with her and Reinhardt she had gotten an outfit that was different in colour compared to her pilot outfit, and Brigitte liked the colours so it was a must buy when she saw the grey outfit. Hana, before she met Brigitte, didn't like working out, especially in the early morning but thanks to Brigitte she was now waking up early every morning to go and see her and Reinhardt. Hana smiled looking forward to seeing Brigitte and working out with her, not only was she getting to spend time with her girlfriend but she was also getting fit at the same time which was a bonus. 

Exiting her room she had a towel and a water bottle along with her keycard. She watched the door close behind her and proceeded to the gym. It had recently got upgraded once Overwatch reformed and with a few donations, the gym was back to its former self with new equipment and a redecorated room. Hana walked down the hall looking to see if anyone was in the kitchen. Only Angela was there with her cup of coffee as she read some reports. Hana wanted to say hi but she figured the doctor was in a deep state of concentration which she hated being disturbed from. Soon enough Hana reached the gym where she saw Reinhardt sitting and waiting by some of the weights. Pharah was also in the corner on the treadmill.

"Ah good morning Hana!" Reinhardt boomed as he greeted the gamer with a warm smile.

"Morning Reinhardt. No sign of Brigitte yet?" Hana asked as she placed down her towel and water bottle.

"Not yet. Perhaps she is still getting ready." 

Hana shrugged as she started to do some stretches. It was unlike Brigitte to arrive after her as she normally went to the gym with Reinhardt. Perhaps she was just slow this morning which would also make Hana question her girlfriend.

"We will give her another ten minutes. While we wait shall we discuss what you would like to focus on today?" Reinhardt said as he got up to join Hana.

"Hmm, I was thinking strength training and a bit of time on the bike," Hana said as continued to stretch herself out.

"Ah, looking to work on those muscles again. You know Brigitte will still love you even if you don't have a six-pack." Reinhardt said with a chuckle.

"Hey! I...just want to be a bit stronger you know. So I can...lift things better!" Hana said as she blushed.

"Haha, of course. Well, how about we start off with some time on the bikes and then we will get you lifting some weights?" Reinhardt said as he led the way to the bikes.

"Sounds good to me!" Hana chirped as she followed Reinhardt.

As she got onto the bike though she still wondered where Brigitte was. They were starting without her which was a first and Brigitte normally helped make up a few routines for them to do. She tried to shrug it off as her being late as she started the stopwatch and began to do her bike session.

_

"Eleven...twelve...thirteen!" Hana groaned as she lifted up the weights.

"You're doing well! Only seven to go!" Reinhardt boomed with encouragement as he helped with the weights.

The young gamer panted as sweat covered her forehead. It was tough but it would be all worth it.

"Fourteen...fifteen...sixteen...seventeen." Hana continued to count before taking another long breath.

"Eighteen...nightneen...twenty!" Hana shouter in victory as she slowly let down the weights.

"Haha! Well done Hana. That's five more than last time." Reinhardt said with a smile.

Hana could hardly speak as she got up and went to get her water bottle. She was getting better with each session and the weights had always proven to be quite the challenge. As Hana got her breath back she took small sips of water as to not make herself feel sick. However, there was one thing still on Hana's mind throughout the training sessions which had lasted about forty minutes. 

"I'm getting worried about Brig. She hasn't contacted either of us and I don't think she is on a mission." Hana said as she looked at the large German.

Hana watched as Reinhardt pondered. He also knew Brigitte wasn't like this unless something was really off.

"Why don't you go check on her? I'm sure she won't mind you going to see if everything is alright." 

"Alright, well I'll see you later than big guy!" Hana said with a smile.

Reinhardt nodded as he went back to doing his own training session. Hana had picked up her towel and began to make her way to the living area where she was hoping to find the answer as to why Brigitte was a no-show.

-

Normally Hana would go back to her room to have a shower and clean herself up but with the concern of Brigitte outweighing her need to clean herself up, she decided to just head straight to Brigitte's room. As she approached the door she heard a sneeze followed by a groan. 

"Brigitte. Are you alright?" Hana asked as she knocked on the door.

"Yes...I'm fine," Brigitte said from behind the door.

The answer wasn't convincing and without asking Hana slip her keycard into the slot of the door and opened it. As she walked in she immediately looked to Brigitte who was in bed with a box of tissues and cough lollies on her bedside table.

"Oh no! You're sick aga," Hana said as she placed her towel and drink bottle on the desk and went towards Brigitte.

"No Hana, I don't want you getting sick," Brigitte said as she tried to push Hana away with her feet.

Hana shook her head as she shoved Brigitte's legs out of the way before placing her hand on Brigitte's head.

"Is it a cold or flu?" Hana asked as she looked Brigitte over.

"It's just a cold. Now please Hana I don't want you getting sick." Brigitte said as she looked away to sneeze.

"Ani! I'm not going anywhere but the kitchen to make you some honey and lemon tea with some soup." Hana said as she leant down to kiss Brigitte's cheek.

"But..."

"No buts! Don't move, I'll be right back." Hana said as she quickly made her way out of the room.

Brigitte rolled her eyes before laying her head back down on her pillow. Hana was so cute yet if she got sick from this she wasn't going to take the blame for it.

-

Hana quickly made her way to the kitchen where this time it was occupied by not only Angela but also Lena and Mei who were eating breakfast and chatting.

"Hey, love! What's the rush?" Lena said as she dropped her previous conversation to focus on Hana.

"I need to make honey and lemon tea and get some soup warmed up. Do we still have some left from last night?" Hana said as she went to the pantry to find the honey and lemon.

"I believe we do. Why is someone ill?" Angela spoke up as she looked at the rushing gamer.

"Brigitte is," Hana replied as she went to the fridge to find already filled bowels of leftover pumpkin soup.

The three older girls shook their heads as they smiled. It was no secret that the love Hana and Brigitte shared was special. They looked out for each other and were always hanging out together when they could. 

"Might I suggest you also make sure she is wearing comfortable warm clothing and getting plenty of bed rest. We won't want Brigitte having this cold for too long." Angela said.

"Warm clothing, bed rest, all the simple stuff," Hana repeated to herself as she put the kettle on.

Lena jumped up and placed her hands on Hana's shoulders.

"Calm down, love. You don't need to rush." Lena said as she looked at the smaller girl.

"Lena is right Hana. It's nice to look after someone but make sure you don't forget about yourself." Mei said with a soft smile.

Hana as much as she wanted to get all this done quickly did sigh knowing the three older girls were right.

"Sorry. I just want to make sure Brigitte is okay." Hana said with a guilty look.

"Brigitte will be fine and she'll feel much better once you get this to her. But you don't need to do it so quickly." Angela said.

Hana nodded as she calmed herself down. Her muscles were starting to ache from the gym session but she had to press on.

-

Soon enough Hana was walking carefully back to Brigitte's room with a wooden board that had a warm cup of lemon and honey tea as well as warmed up pumpkin soup. She didn't want to spill anything so she was taking the advice of the three girls in the kitchen and taking her time even though she hated being slow. Finally, she reached the door to Brigitte's room where she placed the wooden board on the floor and then used her keycard on the door. The door opened and Hana picked up the wooden board and walked in.

"Hey, I got you some lemon honey tea and pumpkin soup from last night," Hana said with a smile as she walked towards the bed where Brigitte was laying.

"Tack, Hana," Brigitte said weakly as she sat up and watched her little girlfriend place the drink and bowl on the bedside table.

"Anytime. You missed the gym session, you should have seen it, I got twenty lifts on the weights." Hana said triumphantly as she beamed with a smile.

"Impressive. Sorry that I didn't tell you earlier about being sick, I didn't want you to miss the gym session because of me." Brigitte said as she took the warm cup of tea and took a sip.

"If it weren't for Reinhardt I might have skipped it but how can you refuse the enthusiasm he has?" Hana said as she took off her shoes and socks.

"True. What are you doing?" Brigitte asked as she noticed Hana carefully lift the covers of the bed.

"What, you think I'm going to leave you with tea and soup? I'm going to make sure you get well as quickly as possible." Hana said as she slid in next to Brigitte.

"But you'll get sick," Brigitte said with a concerned voice before coughing a little.

"That just means we can be sick together until you get better and then you can look after me." 

Brigitte rolled her eyes as she placed the cup on the bedside table and wrapped her arms around Hana for a bear hug.

"Sometimes I question your choices, Sotnos," Brigitte said as she kissed Hana's head.

"You know I do it because I love you," Hana said with a smirk.

Brigitte shook her head with a smile. Though there was one thing that was bothering her as she looked at Hana with a curious look.

"Did you have a shower before coming here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Korean
> 
> -Aga = Baby
> 
> -Ani = Nope
> 
> Swedish
> 
> -Tack = Thanks/Thank you
> 
> -Sotnos = Sweetie


End file.
